vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shooting Star
Shooting Star is a Wizard with a distant Archdemonic ancestry who leads his team, Team Shooting Star in the Alliance Cup. He is the wielder of the High-tier Longinuses, Star Buster and Star Slayer and Orion Constellations, two of the eight New Longinus. Appearance Shooting Star is a man in about his mid 20's, with ukempt, messy black hair and yellow eyes. He wears an cowboy hat and a cowboy style outfit. He usually wields his Ancient Gear; by wielding his long sword with his left hand and rifle with his right hand. Personality Shooting Star has a competitive streak and is very outgoing. He wanted to compete in the Alliance Cup to obtain fame and prestige. His wish for winning the Nexus Cup is to live in a world without starvation. Shooting Star is a capable and inspirational leader, able to recruit several talented but obscure individuals by promising them fame and delicious food. He was able to rally his new team to his side and inspire them as most of them came from the lower ranks of society or from obscure families. As they were never praised for their talents and efforts, they are grateful to him for allowing them to prove themselves and he is shown to care for his comrades. He is shown to be willing and thrilled to face a worthy opponent head on but will not hesitate to eliminate them even before facing off due to his belief that his teams loss would have invalidated all of their prior victories. He greatly believes in his own strength that comes from his two Longinus despite bemoaning about his lack of talent, similar to Sairaorg himself (a fact that Arthur, Sairaorg and Cao Cao took note of). He greatly admires both Sairaorg and Arthur as he stated that he admired Sairaorg ever since he saw Sairaorg's fight with Arthur and as was shown in his Rating Game against Leohart and Sairaorg, where he was thrilled to face him in combat. He asked Sairaorg if he and his team can become equal to Sairaorg and Arthur, to which hearing Sairaorg's positive reply, made him smile. History Not much is known about Shooting Star's past except that he comes from an family of Wizards who possessed an distant Archdemon ancestor. Before the beginning of the Alliance Cup, he recruited his team which consisted of talented individuals who were unknown to the Five Factions due to their low rank or low social status. Plot Revelation's Commandments Arc Volume 26 Shooting Star made his first appearance in Volume 25, where Arthur and his team members were watching a recording of his match as they commented on the destructive power of his Ancient Gear. They noted that Shooting Star and his team originally didn't stand out in the qualifier preliminaries due to Shooting Star being unable to control the power of his Longinus, which would usually explode and would result in their defeat. It was only during the mid stage of the tournament, as Shooting Star gradually managed to master his Ancient Gear, that did his team manage to rank up. True Volume 4 In True Volume 4, Shooting Star has a Rating Game against Leohart, Sairaorg Behemoth and his team. Initially, Shooting Star and his team gained the advantage, due to Shooting Star using his Longinus to destroy several islands and retiring Leohart's Bishop, Rook and Pawn. After that his team was able to pressure Leohart's team, with his Rook throwing a mountain top at Leohart's team, his Bishop engulfing the island with his fire and ice magic, his Knight suppressing Leohart's team with his godlike speed, and his Queen matching Leohart in her swordplay while Shooting Star himself engaged Sairaorg Behemoth in direct combat. Being impressed by his resolve and power, Sairaorg transformed into his Breakdown the Beast mode and began to overpower him. At the same time, Shooting Stars team was beginning to lose their advantage due to their injuries from the preliminaries and Leoharts team began to counterattack as they retired one Knight, one Bishop and two Pawns from Shooting Star's team. Shooting Star himself reached his limit during his battle with Sairaorg, as the power of his Ancient Gear weakened. Before being finished off by Sairaorg, Shooting Star asked him he and his team could become equal to Sairaorg, Arthur and Leohart to which Sairaorg responded by praising his efforts in the tournament, which pleased Shooting Star as he retired. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Shooting Star is well-versed in fighting with a sword and demonstrates extraordinary proficiency in wielding the Star Slayer which takes the form of a sword. He demonstrated his great sword skill in his fight with Sairaorg where he was easily able cut Sairaorg's Regulus Panthera Overdrive armor. Master Marksman: Shooting Star is shown to be an expert marksman in using his Star Buster which takes the form of a rifle as he was able to target and destroy several islands where Leohart's team was located and keep pressuring Sairaorg with his blasts during their duel. Demonic Power: * Archdemonic Power: Magic: Due to him being a member of a house of wizards, it can assumed that Shooting Star has some knowledge of magic. Immense Durability: Shooting Star is shown to have above average human durability. He was able to take a punch from Sairaorg in his Breakdown the Beast form and still able to continue to fight despite the immense pain he was in. Immense Speed: Shooting Star has shown incredible speed in combat much faster than the average human. He was able to keep up with Sairaorg who was using his Panthera Nemea Leather armor. Equipment Star Buster and Star Slayer ( ): Shooting Star's primary weapon, and one of his two Longinus. It is one of the 7 New Longinus. It takes the shape of an longsword and an rifle. The abilites are split between the longsword and rifle. * The longsword possess immense sharpness and cutting power, which enables it to slice though most objects with ease as as demonstrated when it was able to cut Regulus Panthera's Overdrive, Panthera Nemea Leather as well as causing the air shake and even the island that Shooting Star and Sairaorg were fighting on to tremble. * The rifle possesses the ability to launch massive blast of aura that can easily blow back non-combat Gods even without using it's Overdrive. The bombardment aura was stated to be comparable to a Nosferatu-Class, Satan-Class or even God-Class attack. Glaceon compared it to Arthur's Pseudo-Dragon Deification Longinus Smasher. It was easily able to eliminate several islands. Orion Constellations ( ): Shooting Star's secondary weapon and second Longinus. It has the ability to summon beings of light, that are based upon the Constellations. * Orion ( , lit. "The Hunter"): * Andromeda ( , lit. "The Chained Maiden"): * Draco ( , lit. "The Dragonoid"): * Cancer ( , lit "The Crab"): * Aquarius ( , lit "The Water Bearer"): * Delphinus ( , lit "The Dolphin"): * Canis Major '( , lit "''The Greater Dog"): * '''Hydoragon ( ): The Overdrive of Orion Constellations. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Demon Category:Archdemon Category:Divine Artifact user Category:Longinus Category:Wizard Category:Magician Category:Hybrid